


You Can Rest Now

by nadiaselite



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A FIX IT FIC, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fix It Fic, I suck at tags, I'm Sorry, MCU AU, Marvel Universe, Multi, Now I'm Depressed, Pepperony - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Avengers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, and that's that on that, and you can be depressed too, but it's fine, how endgame should have ended, mcu - Freeform, this is not romantic for them, we been knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: A fix-it fic where Tony survives after using the gauntlet and gets to introduce Peter Parker to his daughter Morgan Stark.





	You Can Rest Now

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I don't have anyone else editing and honestly, I've been working on this since I watched endgame opening night so idk there's probably a lot of mistakes and I'm sorry in advance but I'm emotional and sad and this is the ending I deserved ok. Also this is dedicated to my best friend Alyx aka the #1 spidey stan :) this is a stupid late birthday fic i guess? but also a "i'm sorry we're gonna be depressed while watching ffh bc of the mess that was endgame and idk what to do to make it better" fic so idk i guess enjoy it. 
> 
> feel free to comment how much you hate me after reading this thanks!!

"Tony we'll be okay. You can rest now." Pepper fights her tears as she watches the light in the arc reactor slowly begin to give out. Peter rested his head on Pepper's shoulder softly sobbing as the light left Tony's eyes. Neither of them capable of uttering another word. No one was. Everyone surrounding them was silent. As if already mourning the loss of the irreplaceable Tony Stark.

He couldn’t take it anymore. Peter's tears poured down his cheeks as he listened to his heart slowly coming to a stop. Each heartbeat hurt more than the last. There was still so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to thank him for. He wasn’t ready to let him go not yet, probably not ever. 

"The hell he can." Pepper and Peter broke apart as the sound of heavy footsteps approached. Just as Pepper managed to pull herself away Thor grabbed Tony by the shoulders and set him flat on the ground. "We’re not finished yet. This is not the end."

Thor took a deep breath shutting his eyes as if looking for the strength to do this as if praying that it would work. When his eyes finally flickered open there was that blue spark of electricity slowly moving from his eyes to the rest of his body. With Mjolnir in his hand, he carefully held it above Tony’s chest. One small spark of electricity from his hammer to his chest.

There was a deafening silence amongst everyone, not even a single person letting out a breath of air. All eyes were on Tony as they waited for him to show some sign of life or just any type of hope. Thor stared at Tony’s limp body debating whether or not he should shock him again. Or whether to just let him go in peace. They’d already lost Natasha, they couldn’t lose him too.

Peter’s eyes shifted back to Tony, his eyes as wide as ever. He found himself by his side once again holding his hand. And then there it was a cough. His cough was a faint sound that almost left them thinking it was all in their minds. That is until his eyes flickered open. 

Before he had any time to process anything he was wrapped up in Peter’s arms. He felt too weak to move, but the feeling of Peter in his arms was proof that he truly did win. That he finally did something right.

It was like a large weight lifted off their shoulders. A large sigh of relief slipping from Thor’s lips as he gave Tony’s arm a soft squeeze. He did it. He actually did it. He wasn’t as useless as he’d made himself out to be. 

“Mr. Stark. Oh my God. Mr. Stark. You’re alive.” Peter’s eyes ran over Tony once more. He just couldn’t believe it. He literally heard his heart stop beating and now, now he was okay. He was alive. “Mr. Stark we won. We won because of you. You took the gauntlet and you snapped your fingers and then Thanos and all his people disappeared. And then Thor used his hammer to save you. And now you’re here. You’re alive.”

Tony grabbed Peter’s hand giving it a firm squeeze. Partially to shut him up and partially to check that he was actually still alive. That it wasn’t all just some messed up dream. He nearly died trying to bring him back. He spent every single day for five years mourning, regretting having lost him and not being able to do anything about it. But they were alive. To think that seeing a picture of him in his kitchen was what would have brought them all here. That would have motivated him to try just one last time.

It wasn’t long before everyone was surrounding Tony and embracing one another. Cheers echoing from every direction sending chills down Tony’s spine. This was all possible because of him. For once he felt like he did something right.

“Thought we’d lost you back there.” Thor gave Tony a soft pat on the shoulder. He was really alive. He did that. There was hope for him yet. There was hope for all of them.

“We all get to go home today because of you.” Steve helped Tony get back onto his feet wrapping his arm around his waist as he held him up. “We won today because of you.”

“No. We won because of us.” Tony draped his arm over Steve’s shoulder allowing him to support his weight as they began to walk towards Pepper. “We could have done it earlier if you weren’t ignoring me but I guess it’s okay.”

Tony would never admit it out loud out of the fear of jinxing himself, but they did win. Maybe he really would get his happy ending. Maybe he’d actually get to live the life he’d always dreamed of with his beautiful wife, even more, beautiful daughter, and his Peter.

Pepper took in Tony’s appearance. She’d never seen him look more exhausted. He’d been near death more times than she could even remember, but this was definitely the worst. She just wanted to scream and yell at him until her face turned blue, but she also just wanted to take him home and keep him away from everyone and everything. She was just tired. They both were. He was definitely out of his mind, but so was she for even giving him the idea to follow through with all this. She knew none of this would have been possible if it weren’t for him. And for that, she couldn’t be anything but proud.

Without missing a beat Tony wrapped her up in his arms pressing a kiss to her temple and whispering a hundred apologies into her ear. But no number of apologies would ever be enough or make up for everything he’d put her through and he knew it. They’d been in this position one too many times and he understood enough was enough. 

Pepper wrapped her arm around Tony’s side as they stared out at the rest of the group. Hundreds of thousands of people standing around what once was a battlefield. They finally did it. 

“You know one out of fourteen million and I still did not see this coming.” Dr. Strange held out his hand for Tony. He couldn’t help but admire him for it. “No one in the world could do what you did here today.”

“I guess I was the one, huh?” Tony let out a restricted laugh, holding his side as he doubled over in pain. 

“You really were. And the world thanks you.” Strange gave him a soft pat on his shoulder before moving out of their way. 

“Let’s go home.” Pepper adjusted her hold on him as she prepared herself to take off eager to get Tony into the safety of their house for some proper medical help. 

“Wait.” Tony scanned the crowd until his eyes landed on Peter standing a short distance away lost in conversation with Shuri. “Hey, Peter.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark?” 

Tony shot Pepper a glance earning a nod in return. He’d waited five years for this moment and he’d probably lose his mind if he had to wait any longer. “Let’s go home.”

Tony spent all these years regretting the snap. He regrets losing Peter so much that he’d found himself telling Morgan stories about him. So many stories that the young Peter Parker had become her favorite Avenger, excluding himself. And now he’d finally get to introduce her to him. 

Her room was basically a shrine dedicated to Peter. Some days it was so much for him that when he left her room he found himself in the shower crying as the memory of him disappearing from the palms of his hands into the wind replayed in his mind. He was haunted with the memory of Peter Parker every single day. But now it was different. Now he’d be able to make up for it, all of it. 

Soon enough the three of them were on their way to Tony’s house. Pepper spent most of the time telling Tony how stupid he was for even thinking about taking on the gauntlet. Peter sat in silence watching the two bicker like an old married couple, but a part of him enjoyed it. It made it feel real like he was part of a family, a real family. It was a foreign experience for him, something he’d only ever dreamed of. But it was fulfilling nonetheless. 

Eventually, they pulled up to a large house and Peter couldn’t help but feel lightheaded from how excited he was. When he meant home, he meant his home. Mr. Stark finally trusted him enough to let him into his house. Which would mean that Tony considered Peter family too? He quickly shook the thought before getting his hopes up. He’d be lucky to even be his friend let alone someone he considered family. Maybe he was just overthinking the whole situation. Maybe Mr. Stark was just going insane. Considering just a few months ago the man wouldn’t even hug him and now all of a sudden he was bringing him to his house. Well, a few months being five years ago.

Peter sat in the back of the car in silence trying to make sense of what the hell was going on. Between waking up on that planet and being told that they’d been gone for five years to going straight into battle and watching Tony almost die right in front of him. It was all just overwhelming. He couldn’t make sense of any of it.

But there he was standing outside Tony’s house filled with absolute joy. “Mr. Stark, is this your house?” He was so excited he was damn near vibrating with excitement. This was a dream it had to be. There was just no way this was really happening to him. “See when you said home I thought you were just going to drop me off at mine. I didn’t think you were bringing me to yours. This is so-”

Peter’s was cut off when the door to Tony’s house swung open a small girl running out the door to wrap her arms around Tony’s legs. Happy stepped outside shortly after, a relieved look crossing his face as his eyes laid on Peter. The girl was wearing a red shirt with golden bows in her hair matching Tony’s suit. She was young with large round brown eyes just like Tony’s and hair running down to her waist.

“Daddy, you’re home. Did you do it? Did you win? Did you bring back Spiderman?” She held onto Tony’s leg staring up at him through her long dark brown lashes. She was a spitting image of him. Until he saw her. She was just the cutest little girl he’d ever seen.

Tony was too weak to really hug her so he softly patted her back. He couldn’t imagine not coming home to her, to this face, to these warm hugs of hers. The mere thought of leaving her in this world without a father tore him apart. “Yes. We won, squirt.”

Peter stared at Tony and back at the small girl standing in front of him. He’d been gone for five years, but for him, it was a matter of minutes. It didn’t feel real until now. Standing there and seeing Tony Stark with his daughter felt unreal. He watched as Pepper wrapped her arms around her pressing a number of kisses to her cheek. 

Peter didn’t know what to do or what to say. He was just too paralyzed by his own thoughts to do anything. For the first time in his entire life, he had nothing to say.

Upon making eye contact Morgan’s face lit up with excitement. And within seconds she was wrapped around Peter’s legs nearly screaming with excitement. She’d heard the stories about him for as long as she could remember. She had his action figures, posters, coloring books, everything. She was his biggest fan. But to finally meet him was way better than any of it. Her dad always promised her that he’d be the one to introduce her to him.

“Spiderman.” She finally released her grip on his legs, stepping back to hold her hand out for him. “I’m Morgan H. Stark.”

His mouth fell open as he shook her hand. It made him feel kind of insane to be in awe of a child, but she was perfect. She was polite, clearly wise beyond her years, and she was just the cutest little girl. There was no doubt she was Tony’s daughter. He could tell just based on the confidence in which she carried herself. It was unmatched. “I’m Peter. Peter Parker. I mean Spiderman.”

Everything about this little girl was amazing. He just wanted to hug her, but he wasn’t really sure if he was allowed to. Tony and Pepper hugged him for the first time since he’d known them just today. He wasn’t really sure if he was lucky enough to hug their child just yet. 

“I know. My daddy talks about you all the time.” Peter couldn’t help but look up to meet Tony’s gaze. His head was tilted to the side, his lips curled into a grateful smile, and his eyes filled with unshed tears. 

“I do not.” Tony weakly chuckled, his chuckle turning into a cough. But he waved Pepper and Happy away as he leaned against the car staring between the two kids. “Morgan is your biggest fan though.”

“Dad.” Morgan rolled her eyes at him as she stifled her giggles. 

Happy took Tony by the elbow nearly forcing him into the house so they could get him the help he needed. Pepper followed suit rushing into the house. Peter would have probably been stuck there forever if Morgan didn’t grab his hand and drag him inside behind her. It was just a lot to take in, in so little time. Who knew what else he’d missed?

Upon entering Tony’s house it was everything he’d ever pictured it to be and more. It was very simple but filled with an abundant amount of technology. Peter slowly walked around taking in every detail of it. 

Morgan watched Peter carefully as his hands hovered over a framed picture sitting on the coffee table. His eyes welled up with tears. She placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a soft squeeze. As much as her father loved Peter it was clear that Peter loved him more. It was something she hadn’t even considered possible until now. “You know you’re his favorite Avenger too.” 

Peter kneeled in front of her quickly wrapping her up in his arms. Morgan was taken back at first but quickly she found herself relaxing in his hold, her arms instinctively wrapping around him to return his embrace. He really was everything her dad made him out to be and more. A kind teenager who just wanted to help save the world. 

Morgan pulled away grabbing Peter’s hand and dragging him away before he could protest. “Come on you have to see my room and all my toys. And maybe I can show you where dad hides his cool stuff.” 

Peter couldn’t help but smile as he followed this little girl down the long hall leading to her room. She reminded him of Tony, but she also reminded him of himself. 

Upon entering her room his breath got caught in his throat. Posters of him hanging across her wall, spiderman toys carefully placed in a basket at the foot of her bed, even a few pictures of him and Tony placed on her bookshelf. 

Morgan sat on the edge of her bed watching as Peter walked around her room taking in every detail. He was almost as excited as she was. He held up a small plush Spiderman and an action figure.

“When did they come out with these?” Peter couldn’t contain his excitement. He referred to himself as a friendly neighborhood Spiderman, but judging by the display of merchandise around the room he was much more than that. Or at least he was now. It was unbelievable how much things had changed. 

“I got the stuffed Spidey last Christmas from my mom. Uncle Happy got me that action figure. He also got me this picture of us.” She held up a framed picture of Spiderman and Morgan. She stood at the foot of a building with him dangling upside down from a web. It was photoshopped, but it looked so real.

Peter took the picture from her hand dropping the two toys back into the toy basket. “Woah this looks so real. Do you want to recreate this in real life? You know I can actually dangle upside down like that?”

Morgan giggled as she watched Peter climb onto her ceiling hanging upside down from his web. Really Peter had never felt more proud of himself than at that moment. Making Tony Stark’s daughter laugh had to be pretty high up on his list of accomplishments. 

Suddenly the door to Morgan’s room swung open. At first being upside down Peter couldn’t make out who it was, but as he jumped back to his feet he was greeted with a hug. As he wrapped his arms around her he knew exactly who it was. She sobbed hysterically into the crook of his neck incapable of making out any words. 

“Aunt May.” Peter gently rubbed her back holding her as tight as possible in hopes that it would help her, but it only felt like he was making things worse. He didn’t even have the time to think about if she was okay or if she had to live five years without him. They were each other’s only family left and he couldn’t imagine how he’d feel if he had to live five years without her. “It’s okay. I’m here now.”

Peter pulled away holding her at an arm’s length away taking in her distraught appearance. It may have been five years, but his beautiful Aunt May looked as youthful as ever. “Did you do something different with your hair? It looks different. But you look good.”

May laughed through the tears, her vision still too blurry to see him clearly. But he was there. He was exactly the same as he was five years ago when she watched him leave for school. He was untouched and that’s all that mattered to her. 

Peter wiped the tears running down her cheeks pulling her into another hug his hand rubbing at the back of her head. “I’m sorry I made you worry.”

She let out a weak laugh remembering back to the last time he said that to her. When the only fear she had was of him sneaking out without telling her. And now she was holding him in her arms after five years of thinking he was dead. 

“I just can’t believe you’re back.” May wiped at her tears with the back of her hand quickly regaining her composure as she shifted her attention to Morgan.

Morgan quietly sat on the edge of her bed watching the two as they stood in the middle of her room. But as Aunt May’s eyes fell upon her own she flashed her a large smile. As much as she knew how hard it was for her dad it was even harder on Aunt May. She was part of the family too. At least that was what her dad always told her. “Aunt May?”

May let go of Peter as she took a seat on the edge of the bed with Morgan taking her hand in hers. “Yes?”

“Now that Peter’s back does that mean we’re not family anymore?” She hung her head as if too scared to face the answer. Peter could see that even though he was gone Aunt May was never actually alone. She had Tony, Pepper, Happy, but most importantly she had Morgan. 

Before May could respond Peter was on his knee in front of Morgan taking her other hand and giving it a soft squeeze. “This just means that you have more family. I promise I’ll always be here for you, Morgan. We both will, right Aunt May?”

May couldn’t fight the tears as they resurfaced. She simply nodded at the two. She hated the idea of Peter being a superhero, but it was clear it had shaped him to be a better person. The person she always knew he’d become.

Morgan quickly stood up nearly knocking Peter over as she began to frantically look around her room. She began digging through her toy drawers throwing around all her clothes until she got to the bottom. “I guess since you’re back you’ll need this.” 

She held out his old suit for him. The suit he wore before Tony gave him his upgrade. It was kept in perfect condition. The hoodie with the terribly sewn in Spiderman emblem paired with his long sleeve and old sweatpants. She even had his long red socks and the ugly red ski mask. He placed the suit back in her hands. “This is the suit I had before I met your dad and I want it to be in the safest hands I know.”

Morgan’s face lit up once again as she hugged Peter’s suit. Peter could only hope that Tony washed it before giving it to her given everything that poor suit had been through. 

“Hey, kid. I mean Peter.” Happy stood in the doorway flashing a smile at Peter. An actual smile, not even the fake ones he used to flash his way when he was mocking him. A real Happy Hogan smile. “Mr. Stark would like to see you.”

Peter didn’t say a word as he followed Happy throughout the house until he was in his room. Tony’s actual bedroom. He almost felt guilty for being there like he was somehow invading his privacy even though he was invited. “Mr. Stark? You wanted to see me?”

Tony gave the other side of his bed a soft pat as a gesture. There was still so much he wanted to tell him but he just didn’t know how or if he even had the energy to right now. But he wouldn’t be able to rest without doing it now. 

Peter made his way over to the other side of Tony’s bed. “Uh Mr. Stark I’m still wearing my suit and I don’t want to mess up your bed. I think I’ll just stand here. But your house is really nice. And Morgan is amazing.”

Tony couldn’t help but smile. He dreamed of how it would feel to introduce the two. He dreamed of how excited Peter would be to meet her and how much he’d love her. Morgan was a constant reminder of who Peter was. From the way, her big brown eyes lit up when she was excited to the way she defied him when he told her no. She was just like him and he couldn’t have been happier about it.

“Peter I just want to say thank you.” Tony held out his hand for Peter to weak to do anything else. “Everyone may think that today I saved the world, but really it was you.”

“No Mr. Stark. Dr. Strange said you were the only person who could do this. We won because of you.” Peter couldn’t help but stare back at Tony in a complete daze. It was like he was in an alternate universe. At this point, he wouldn’t even be surprised by how quickly things had shifted.

“Yes. Physically it was me, but if it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t have had the motivation to fight.” Tony fought back the tears as he held Peter’s hand. All he wanted to do was hug him and never let him go. But even he knew he could never do that. “It’s because of you that I tried again. That I even had the strength to take on the gauntlet. Because living those five years without you were the hardest years of my life.”

Tears ran down Peter’s cheeks as Tony’s words weighed down on him. He couldn’t even comprehend what he was saying let alone believe any of it. It was too unreal for him to understand.

“I know you probably won’t understand right now because there’s a lot you need to catch up on, but I just need you to know that I love you, Peter. You’ve always been like a son to me and I can’t live in a world where you don’t exist. Not anymore.” Tony fought back his tears as he stared at Peter’s face. It was the first time he’d ever seen him completely speechless and he just couldn’t contain his laughter. “I know this is a lot to take in but now we’ve got plenty of time.”

“Mr. Stark?” Peter tightened his grip on Tony’s hand just to make sure he was actually there and he wasn’t still knocked out on some random planet in the middle of the universe. “Is this real?”

“Yes. This is real. I really just said that and your first reaction is to make sure you’re not dreaming?” His laughter was almost uncontrollable at this point. It was to the point that his sides ached in pain and his laughter turned to aggressive coughing. Peter quickly made his way to his side frantically looking for some way to help him. “It’s okay. I just need to rest. But Peter?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark?”

“Please stay here for a few days?” It was partly for him, but mostly so that he could see him more. May basically lived in their guest room when he was gone. It wouldn’t be so bad if they both moved in. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he knows he’d love it.

“But what about school?” Normally he’d find any reason to skip school but given the fact that he had no idea whether or not his friends were the same or five years old actually had him feeling terrified. The idea of having to go to school without Ned was almost too much for him.

“Don’t worry about it we’ll take you to school. Now go eat and then get some rest.” Tony finally released all the tension he had pent up over the years closing his eyes as he lied back against his bed. 

Peter began to head out stopping in the doorway to look over at Tony once more before leaving. “Oh and Mr. Stark?”

“What’s up?” 

“I love you too.” Peter smiled to himself as he followed Happy out of the room closing the door behind him to let Tony finally get the rest he’s deserved.

As soon as the door shut behind him Tony finally let the tears run down his cheeks all his emotions hitting him at once. For the first time in his entire life, he felt like he had everything. He was finally happy.    
  



End file.
